johnny_speedfandomcom-20200214-history
Johnny Speed (The character)
Johnny Speed: Soldier, fighter, lover and cheesy action hero. Johnny Speed is the main character of the Speed saga, a man of action, heroics and cheesiness. Background Johnny Speed was born in Neoami when it was still a clean, serene and innocent city and was born to a complicated family, Johnny's dad Travis was a veteran soldier and with the horrors he had seen during the war it changed him and made him bitter and angry causing him to take it out on Johnny and his brother Jack. Travis, in reality, loved his sons but the war changed him and made him believe that the only way his sons could survive the world was if they were tough explaining Travis' cruel treatment of them over the years. Travis' treatment made Johnny and Jack resent their father but Travis had succeeded in making Johnny tough and reserved never letting emotions get the better of him. Johnny tired of Travis' treatment went in his father's path and joined the army to find himself, to serve his country and to get away from his life and start fresh but the horrors of war were just awaiting Johnny. ''Military Career Johnny joined the army just when the Vietnam war was raging on and Johnny could never predict the brutality Vietnam would inflict on him and the ways it would change him. Johnny's first real battle was at the battle of Khe Sanh and this was where Johnny saw the true horrors of war, despite the horrors Johnny did well in the battle holding his ground and keeping calm under pressure and Johnny began to gain a reputation on the battlefield. Months passed during the war with Johnny slowly becoming used to the violence and chaos of Vietnam and slowly he developed a tendency for violence revealing Johnny's inner urge for blood lust, Johnny caught a break when he was promoted to a very generous rank and was assigned to an elite combat unit where he met and befriended '''Max Steele' and Rico Danger '''and things were looking up for Johnny with a healthy promotion and an elite unit under his command. Johnny's team decimated the battlefield with finesse and brutality and Johnny was on the road to military success until the incident at Da Nang river occurred. ''The Da Nang River Incident'' After dominating the battlefield for months Johnny's elite unit was given a mission of vital importance, the mission was for Johnny's team to travel up the Da Nang river and rescue a military informant with vital information about the enemy. Johnny and teams stroll up the Da Nang river was quiet and peaceful for the most part until the Vietnamese ambushed Johnny's team decimating even the most elite members with the only three surviving being Johnny, Max, and Rico. In a tight spot between life and death, Johnny made a decision that changed his life when he called in an airstrike on a jungle that the enemy was attacking from and the jungle was decimated and left a fiery and chaotic mess. Johnny's remaining team rescued the informant but upon further investigating the jungle Johnny had found that he had airstrike a civilian camp, devastated from his mistake and racked with guilt this event made Johnny leave the army shortly after and head for Neoami. ''Return to Neoami''' After returning from Vietnam Johnny headed back to the only place he had ever known and that was Neoami, at the time Johnny returned Neoami was no longer the clean city he remembered as it was being flooded with drugs and crime. When Johnny returned he attempted to live a simple life and stay out of trouble but after failing to find a job and support his wife and daughter Johnny gave up and all looked lost. Johnny's life was turned upside down when he met a man named '''Ray Rockwell '''who like Johnny was also a Vietnam veteran who had come to Neoami looking for work, Johnny was cautious of Ray at first and suspected him of being in league with some risky and dangerous people. Johhny went to visit his wife '''Hannah '''and his daughter and give them the money Johnny made, reluctantly Hannah accepted Johnny's money but still refused to let him into their lives again because of Johnny's violent nature and how he had changed since coming back. Johnny and Ray met once again when it was revealed Ray had tailed Johnny to make sure he wasn't a cop, Ray now convinced revealed to Johnny that he had been keeping tabs on Hannah too and found out a group of drug dealers had been threatening Hannah and Johnny's daughter. Johnny not to let anyone mess with his family paired up with Ray to clear out the drug dealers and kill them and both succeeded, finding that they made a good team Ray made Johnny an offer to join him on an illegal job and Johnny out of options accepted. When Hannah found out about Johnny's exploits she scolded him for killing them further pushing Johnny to the limit until he snapped back talking about his experiences in Vietnam and why he was so damaged, Hannah was sympathetic but decided that Johnny shouldn't be around her and their daughter. Johnny still caring about them both started his path up the criminal ladder with his first job with Ray. ''Next Page Return to home Previous page